Moon Snail (Character)
Moon Snail is a character in many different types of Random-ness media, mainly in entries of the Moon Snail Literary Universe as the main character. He is a Sapi Zangoose whose defining feature is his purple hat, which he never takes off, even when asleep. Personality Moon Snail is, to put it simply, not the most cheery person you'll ever meet. He's very nihilistic and cynical, and is fully aware of it. He rarely, if ever, smiles, and doesn't really feel happiness unless around his boyfriend, Lemres. There is a good reason for this, however, and it will be revealed in The Tale of Snail. Like most Zangoose, he has an instinctual hatred for the Pokémon, Seviper. However, being a Sapi, he has better control over this instinct than most other members of his species. He still has a fear of them, however. Moon Snail is openly bisexual, but has a high preference for men. The only woman he ever dated was Caitlin, but they broke up when Caitlin realized she was a lesbian. He later polyamourously dated Flametail and Corrin, but this didn't last for very long. He and Flametail just lost romantic interest in each other, but are still best friends. As for Corrin, the two had a harsh falling out with each other, and Moon Snail prefers not to talk about it. Moon Snail is a closeted genderfluid. Nobody knows about this, except for Flametail and Lemres, both of whom promised to keep it a secret until he feels comfortable coming out publicly about it. Appearance In his Zangoose form, he looks like most other Zangoose, but he also has a purple hat. He is taller than the average Zangoose, being 5'03 as opposed to the 4'02 most of them are. As a human, he retains his purple hat, along with his 5'03 height, which is a lot shorter by human standards. He has white, curly hair, gold-colored glasses, red eyes, and one fang that always sticks out of his mouth. He wears a white shirt with a red M on the chest area, black gloves, white shorts and white slip-on shoes. Despite being a human, he also has a Zangoose tail. Relationships Flametail Since he was 10, he and Flametail have been best friends at all times, even if they have disagreements. Around 2018, they even experimented with dating, but nothing came out of it. It's said that Moon Snail helped Flametail become a Sapi. Lemres For a long time, Lemres and Moon Snail were classmates in the Sundew Magic School, but as you know, it doesn't end there. The two are very close engaged boyfriends. They love each other very much, and are very flirtatious, with Moon often affectionately calling him "Lemmy" and Lemres often calling him "Moonlight" in return. The two promise to marry once they graduate from magic school. Caitlin The two dated once, but this was fairly short-lived. When Caitlin discovered that she wasn't into men, the two broke up on good terms. While they rarely meet each other, they're still friendly in those few times. Corrin Moon Snail and Corrin once dated, and were devoted almost as much as Moon is with Lemres nowadays. However, this all fell apart when Moon Snail heard a fabricated scandal about him, and proceeded to dump him very, very harshly. While Moon Snail later found out the truth, he tries to get back on good terms with him, but the prince how hates him and wants nothing to do with him. Moon Snail is still ashamed of the whole thing to this day. Zombie Moon Snail was the only person for a while who was willing to take care of Zombie. While he was questioned by his classmates for this, they later grew to love the cat as well. Moon Snail treats Zombie very well, knowing a bit about keeping care of animals, being one himself. Lemongrab Moon Snail HATES Lemongrab. When the two encounter each other, they exchange insults, and sometimes, the meetings get very bloody. Some of the few extreme emotions Moon Snail felt were from his encounters with Lemongrab. They could be considered arch enemies. Phantom Moon Snail was one of the first people to be possessed by Phantom, and the first that became publicly known. In his phantom state, Moon Snail was very devoted to Phantom. However, once he broke out of this, he quickly turned on them. Feli Moon Snail, being engaged with Lemres, is naturally Feli's most hated person. Moon Snail does not requite this hatred, but does find her quite creepy. 20-12-S For not yet revealed reasons, Moon Snail is determined to find 20-12-S. For this reason, 20-12-S is very, very afraid of Moon Snail, and will try to run whenever he sees him. Soren Mayer Moon Snail is interested in becoming friends with Soren. However, the whole Phantom epidemic, resulting in him becoming evil temporarily, has caused this to be difficult for him. Soren now associates him with Phantom, making her rarely want to talk with him. Appears in these works TV Shows Moon Snail most often stars in shows that air or have aired on The Steamed Clams Channel. *The Bunker *The Bunker 2.0 *The Bunkest *Interdimoonsions *Random, Crazy Adventures *The Jesuses *RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children Movies *Pooh goes Poop: The legend of the golden toilet (Referred to as "Citron Zangoose") *Pooh Goes Poop: The Second Coming Video Games *Super Smash Bros. Bunker *Destiny Battle of Random-ness Wiki *Destiny Party of Random-ness Wiki Personal Life (This will be re-written when The Tale of Snail is finished.) Trivia *Moon Snail is banned from enrolling in the Random-Ness Academy for unknown reasons. *His voice differentiates between his two forms. In his Zangoose form, it sounds middling and sharp, similar to the Zangoose in the Pokémon anime. In his human form, it's high-pitched and neutral, similar to Sig's japanese voice but a little deeper. Category:Moon Snail Category:Random Works! Category:Characters Category:Living Users and People Category:Moon Snail Literary Universe Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:OCs Category:Jennifer Writing Universe